


Battle It Out

by upsetslingshot



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: “Mike walked in on a very peculiar sight.Well, it would be peculiar to anyone else.”Julian and Robin get into an argument and decide to duke it out.Piece written for Ghostober - Day 4 ‘Battle/Fight’





	Battle It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first fic for Ghostober, I’m- I’m not doing everyday.  
Anyway, Enjoy!

Mike walked in on a very peculiar sight.

Well, it would be peculiar to anyone else.

The TV was on and the two PS4 controllers were lying on the table in front of it.

Mortal Kombat X was on the screen.

Both characters were just idling there. Both had some health removed.

“Okay…” Mike muttered. “Er, if there’s anyone there, let me know somehow?”

Mike stood still for several moments, but there was both, no indication of ghosts present and neither of the characters moved.

“Alright then.” Mike muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

The reason why there was no response was because Mary wasn’t present and both Robin and Julian were much to tied up, screaming and yelling as they tried to use their controllers.

They had been at this for nearly an hour now.

They had gotten into an argument about what channel to put the TV on, of all things. They kept managing to flick it over to the channel they wanted only for the other to turn it back.

“Robin, just let me pick,” Julian had eventually snapped. “My powers are built for this.”

“Nu-uh.” Robin pointed frantically at the screen. “Is electric!”

“Yes, but there had to be buttons to be pressed!” Julian huffed and shook his head.

Then he had an idea. He was certain Mike had left the disc in the console from when he played it last.

“Say, Robin, how about we battle it out. See who’s powers are better for the telly.” He said.

“Huh? Fight?” Robin stood up and raised his hands less like fists and more like claws. “C’mon, let’s go-”

“No no no no, not a- not a physical fight.” Julian might be proud but he wasn’t stupid. “A fight on the telly.”

“Huh?” Robin dropped his hands and looked back at the TV. “Just go through it.”

“No, we’re not fighting the telly. We’re playing a video game.” Julian rubbed his hands together and grinned. “Have you ever heard of Mortal Kombat?”

* * *

And so here they were, one hour later (actually two if you included the time it took them to set the match up), having got a grand total of 5 hits between them. Really, thinking back, this probably wasn’t the best idea from Julian, you needed to control both the buttons and the joystick to really play and Julian could only do one at a time. Robin, however, didn’t even need to touch the controller so he could do both. Albeit, much more slowly than Julian.

Things were going swimmingly until Mike came into the room.

Neither of them heard what he said but then he moved forward and picked up Julian’s controller.

Then he switched off the game.

Both ghosts immediately started to shout at Mike. The lights flickered rapidly and Mike took a step back.

“Woah, sorry guys, I didn’t know you were here.” He said.

“Well, that’s no good,” Julian shouted, spreading his arms out. “We need the game turning back-”

Then he hit something. Hard.

Judging by the loud crash it was the TV.

Julian froze and Alison came bursting into the room.

“What on Earth was that?” She cried.

“TV fell over.” Mike muttered.

Alison look at what Julian assumed was the TV lying on the floor and then back to Julian who still had his arms spread wide open.

“Julian fought TV!” Robin suddenly cried and bolted from the room.

“Robin!” Julian barely glanced back as he went chasing after Robin. Forget not being stupid. Julian was going to fight Robin with his own bare hands.

**Author's Note:**

> FINISH HIM


End file.
